


Slightly Supernatural

by JenTheWriter



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheWriter/pseuds/JenTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Arthur's long awaited road trip takes a turn for the worst when they encounter a haunted motel and meet Vivi, an energetic hunter who drags them kicking and screaming into her supernatural world.</p>
<p>Supernatural crossover with Hunter!Vivi<br/>Pre-cave origin story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing team Mystery Skulls so please be kind. Characterizations are probably way off and I couldn't get the ending the way I wanted, but I'm happy with the rest.
> 
> Combining Supernatural with the Mystery Skulls seemed like a good idea when I started this so expect darker stories, some similar plots to Supernatural episodes, but no Winchester brothers.
> 
> In the story, Vivi is an established Hunter while Lewis and Arthur are new to the game and struggle to come to terms with it.
> 
> I appreciate any comments or suggestions so feel free to send them my way.

“Mum! We’re home!”

The excited teenager barged her way through the front door and into the house’s warm hallway. She’d been away for a few weeks, but her home was still as bright and welcoming as it ever was.

                The townhouse sat between the commercial district and the quieter residential areas of the city where the number of shops had dwindled, but the glow of nightlife still seeped into their street. Identical to the other terraced homes lining the road, the house boasted three floors hidden behind scarlet bricks and topped with slate grey tiles. While there was no garden to potter around in and no picturesque views other than of their neighbours, the street featured rows of towering sycamores. Some even surpassed the buildings in height and all were decorated in their autumnal best as the weather turned cold. The pavement was strewn with a fiery carpet from the most vivid crimsons to dazzling golds.

                Vivi loved everything about this house even though the stairs would creak if you stepped in the wrong place and the boiler would inevitably chunter into life at stupid o’clock in the morning. She would lie in bed and listen to the sounds, imagining the past tenants moving around beneath her and conjuring up ghostly visions of what they might have looked like. She’d asked her dad if their home was haunted, but to her disappointment he’d laughed and dismissed her theory.

                “The house is too new,” he explained with her perched on his lap, wide eyed and absorbed in his words. “The people before us were the first to live here and they moved away. Sorry sweetie, but there are no ghosts here.”

                Regardless, Vivi took to trekking through the dead of night with her flashlight for company, searching every room for even the slightest hint of ghostly activity. Her mum finally put a stop to this when she found Vivi sleeping in the kitchen. She’d never approved of her husband and daughter’s obsession with the afterlife.

                Without closing the door behind her, Vivi darted upstairs, her backpack thumping against every step as she dragged the blue bag behind her. The stairs were steep and her room was all the way on the top floor, but she was used to the climb. She’d begged for the attic room when they’d first moved in and never regretted her decision. From her room, she could see the entire neighbourhood through her circular window and at night the faintest glow of starlight sparkled behind the glass.

                She dove into the familiar space, tossing her bag to one side, and flopped onto the bed. The mattress squeaked as it always did and she revelled in the soft blankets and comforting scent of fabric softener. Weeks of sleeping in motels or the back of her dad’s beat up car had left her missing her home comforts. She let her gaze wander around her room, taking in some of her favourite sights; the heaving desk laden with piles upon piles of books detailing exorcisms, poltergeist activities and protective runes, the corkboard of ghostly photos taken mostly by her on the father-daughter trips, the ancient chest containing all her paranormal paraphernalia that was always kept locked in case her mum came snooping around. The room was her safe place and she was so glad to be back.

                Distantly, she could hear chatter below. Her dad would be hovering by the front door while her mum glared and accused. So they were a little late getting back; what did it matter? They had important things to do and their trip had been a complete success. The spirit haunting an abandoned factory two towns over had been laid to rest with zero complications. She hadn’t even been injured this time and, although her dad had seemed a little shaky when they left, Vivi knew the ghost wouldn’t be hurting people anymore.

                Sliding her phone from her back pocket, she leapt up, dodged the bag by her door and pattered back downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

                “Mum! Check this out! I got some really good photos this time. Most look a bit rubbish ‘cause there was a lot of mist, but you can see the ghost’s eyes really clearly in this one.”

                “That’s what you were doing?” Her mum fixed her dad with a hard stare, lips pulled tightly together. “You swore you were just going camping.” Her eyes narrowed when the man before her shrugged nonchalantly trying to hide a grin. “This is why I hate her going with you. You fill her head with nonsense and take her to such dangerous places.”

                “Lighten up,” Vivi’s dad moaned, hands shoved in his jean’s pockets. “I’d never let anything happen to her. Besides, you haven’t seen her on a hunt. She’s more than capable of taking care of herself.”

                “She’s fourteen!” her mum practically spat. Vivi had never seen her this upset. Not since the divorce. “She should be doing homework and going out with her friends! Not chasing around in the dark after your made up monsters!”

                Vivi hovered halfway down the stairs watching the exchange, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She couldn’t understand her mum. How was homework more interesting than hunting ghosts?

                “They’re not made up and you know it! You’ve come with me before! You’ve seen them!”

                “I saw a man clutching at childish beliefs! You need to grow up and get a real job!”

                “Protecting people isn’t a real job?”

                Vivi’s mum barked a harsh laugh, her fists clenched at her sides. “And what about protecting her? What if something happened to Vivi or you on one of your stupid trips? What then?”

                Vivi had never really thought about that. She’d always assumed her dad would bring her home safely no matter what happened. If he did get hurt…or worse, what would she do? Her dad glanced her way and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something, but his lips remained shut. He blinked and Vivi could have sworn his eyes flashed strangely. Before she could get a better look, he was back facing his ex-wife.

                “You should leave,” her mum stated, her voice sharp as a knife. “And don’t think for a second that I won’t be talking to my lawyer about this. You can kiss any ideas of sharing custody goodbye after pulling a stunt like this.”

                “You can’t-!”

                He was interrupted by the kitchen door swinging open. Another man stood in the light, a towel in one hand and a still soapy plate in the other. His eyebrows were knotted in a frown as he glanced from one angry parent to the other.

                “Everything ok in here?” he asked though he already knew the answer. The argument hadn’t exactly been quiet.

                “What’s he doing here?” Vivi’s dad growled, turning to the intruder. His face contorted in a way Vivi had never witnessed before. Loathing coated every wrinkle, every laughter line, and every contour of his face until his daughter barely recognised him. It was understandable why her dad was so angry. This was the man who his wife had cheated with, who had broken up their marriage and their family.

                John took a slow step back into the kitchen. He shuddered, trying to meet the other man’s eyes. He wasn’t a confident man and Vivi was sure he let her mum boss him around more often than not, but he was a pretty okay guy. He’d even bought Vivi her new phone.

                “Get out of my house,” her dad hissed, stepping forward to close the distance between them. His arms bent forward while his hand clenched and unclenched as if trying to grab his target. Vivi could almost see waves of hatred erupting from her dad’s tense shoulders. Was this really the same man she’d spent the last few hours with, singing along to pop songs on his car radio?

                “It’s not your house anymore!” Vivi’s mum countered, getting in between the two men. “You have no right to call it that! You need to leave, now!”

                She was pushed heavily to one side, her right shoulder bouncing off the wall leaving a sizeable dent in the plaster. Her legs crumbled and she fell the cream carpet with a high pitched yelp.

                “Mum!” Vivi cried, desperate to help her, but unwilling to move from her spot on the stairs.

                “Hey! C-calm down!” John stuttered. He took another step back. “I’m w-warning you! I’ll call the p-police!”

                Vivi’s dad was beyond caring about such idle threats. He pushed forward and leapt on John, his fingers immediately finding a solid grip around his enemy’s neck.

                Unable to look, Vivi slid down onto the step and hid her face in her hands. The cold screen of her phone pressed into her skin, the ghostly picture forgotten. She shuddered as fat, terrified tears stream down her cheeks. The quickened thump of blood pumping through her ears drowned out the sound of her father, but not enough to stop John’s last few gurgling breaths from reaching her. If she remained as still as possible, maybe then he would leave her alone. She strained to hear any sound, any sign of movement, but the hallway was suddenly silence. Against her better judgement, she peeked through her trembling hands.

                Her mother was still on the floor, clutching her injured arm and fixated on something her daughter couldn’t see. Her eyes, the same vivid blue as Vivi’s, were cartoonishly huge. She couldn’t make a sound; her mouth opened and closed uselessly like a dying fish. Movement brought her back to life and she scuttled on her knees to the stairs, grabbing for her daughter as her ex-husband strolled back up the hallway to meet them.

                Vivi braved another look and immediately wished she hadn’t. The man standing next to them was not her father; not anymore. This entity wore her dad like a cheap suit, dominating his body and forcing its cruel will into every aspect of his being. Its eyes lit up like traffic lights fixed on go and a sinister smile cut across its face in a jagged line.

                “That…was fun,” the creature chuckled. Its voice echoed in Vivi’s mind still maintaining her dad’s easy going tone. “I haven’t killed in years.”

                A sob broke through the air next to Vivi. Her mum had taken hold of her daughter’s wrist and was crying softly into her own hand.

                “Now, now, don’t cry.” The monster caressed the woman’s cheek with curled up fingers. “There’s no need to make a scene. He deserved to die. He tried to take you away from us.”

                Vivi’s mind buzzed. “Us?” she breathed before she could stop herself. Did her dad mean her or the demon possessing him?

                The glowing eyes focused on her and shuddered briefly before turning back to her mother. “You should be thanking me. I was saving you from a life of dull monotony. You were never going to happy with him.”

                Vivi’s mother only cried harder; gasping for air and moaning mournfully. She was silenced by a swift backhand that knocked her out. Her hand released Vivi and dropped limp beside her.

                “Finally! I thought she’d never shut up.”

                A hand snaked up to stroke Vivi’s beautiful blue curls, the sole feature she shared with her dad. She whined at the clammy touch, a deep feeling of disgust sending a shiver up her spine. Desperate to move away, but terrified to try, she remained frozen as the monster continued the soothing motion.

                “Sorry, kiddo. Didn’t want you to see that. Hey, no need to get upset,” the spirit cooed, bending down to look the petrified girl dead in the eye. “I would never hurt you.”

                Behind them, through the front door still left open wide, a low growl emerged from the darkened street. It’s deep, guttural sound brought back some of Vivi’s lost sense and pushed her to scramble backwards up a few steps. Below, the demon hissed and span around, staring at something in the doorway.

                Vivi didn’t want to know what fresh hell had entered her once safe home and used the opportunity to scamper up to the next floor. She barged into the bathroom, fumbling with the lock until it finally slid into place and offered a slight barrier between her and the monster downstairs. Her lungs emptied of the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding as she slumped against the bath. The room span and the street light creeping through the window cast horrifying shadows all around her, but for now she was protected.

                Below, a haunting screech rose up following by yelps and howls. The spirit was fighting something, but what? Vivi hoped it would win, hoped it would get her dad back. She didn’t even know if that was possible. Her only experience of possession was what her books had told her. They’d never encountered something so evil on one of their hunts. Would her dad even survive? She sobbed at the thought, slapping her hands over her mouth to hide the noise. It took a moment for her to realise that the fighting had ceased. She couldn’t hear that voice with the chilling echo and there were no footsteps on the stairs. Stillness had descended on the house.

                Vivi didn’t move from her hiding spot until the police sirens came screaming down the road. Some concerned neighbour had called no doubt. She stumbled upwards, barely able to stand on her shaky legs, and slowly unlocked the door. It opened a crack. When nothing jumped out at her, she pulled it open a little more.

                The hallway was empty. All the other doors were shut just as before and there was nothing hiding on the steps to her room. Movement to her left stilled her body as she saw something by the banister leading down, watching her intently. She could barely believe her eyes when she took in the sight of a small, white dog sat on the carpet as if he’d always been there. He looked so bizarre with soot black paws and ears next to the vibrant red streaks surrounding his face. Curious eyes gleaming behind a pair of golden spectacles perched precariously on the end of his snout. He didn’t make a sound as he continued to stare silently at the girl.

                “What are you…” she breathed, still cautious of something hearing her and barrelling upstairs. “…doing here?”

                The dog whined then carefully rose and padded over to her. His paws made no noise on the carpet. He stopped in front of Vivi as if wary of startling her, and then slowly pressed his wet nose against her hand. He murmured again, a soothing noise, letting her drop to the floor and bury her face into his snowy fur.      She snaked her arms around his neck, amazed by how warm he was. She hadn’t realised she’d been shivering.

                “Did you…chase it away?” Vivi whispered, her voice muffled. She felt rather than heard a huff of air on her shoulder and took that to mean yes. “My dad…is he…?”

                She shied away, back into the bathroom when the police started stomping around in the hall below, shouting orders in their radios for back up and forensics. Her arms still tight around his neck, the little dog followed her offering wet licks to her arms and face.

                “Up here!” A shadowed figure suddenly blocked the door, peering down at her through thick-rimmed glasses.

                Vivi yelped and skidded backwards, banging her elbow on the porcelain toilet. She felt vibrations through the dog as he growled in her defence, his lips curled up in a snarl.

                “Shhh, it’s alright, sweetie,” hushed the police officer, a kind faced young woman. “I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. No one’s going to hurt you.” She reached a hand towards Vivi and crept forward. “Let’s get you out of here.”

                Reluctantly, Vivi let the woman shepherd her out the room and towards the stairs. The dog remained close by.

                Two bodies lay under matching white cloths to hide the faces of the deceased. Vivi’s breathing hitched when she recognised the blue hair sticking out from under one. The police officer tried to hide the view by wrapping Vivi up in her jacket, but the girl couldn’t stop staring. Her world was falling apart.

                Her mum was already waiting in a car outside while someone checked out the swiftly darkening bruise that caught her left cheek and eye. It looked swollen and painful, but at least she was alive. She didn’t speak when Vivi was ushered into the seat next to her and didn’t even acknowledge the dog that bounded up on to her daughter’s lap. Her face remained fixed in a perpetual haunted stare. Vivi wondered if she had the same look on her own face.

                The lights and sirens were dizzying, beating out a painful symphony behind her eyes. It eased slightly as the car started and rolled out onto the road, away from house. Vivi sat crying silently, clutching the dog to her chest. Her dad was gone. The thought rolled around her mind refusing to fade, gaining momentum until she spluttered and coughed and nearly threw up in her hand. Her mum didn’t even notice.

                A soft moan thrummed by her ear and the little, white dog pushed his face into hers, lapping at the tears streaked across her cheeks. Vivi didn’t know what had possessed her dad or why, but knew there and then that she wouldn’t rest until she got some answers. She vowed, no matter how childish she sounded, to kill the demon before it could hurt anyone else.

*

(Ten years later)

In the early hours of the morning, outside a little known car repair shop on the outskirts of the city, the peace was disturbed by an engine jolting to life. It stuttered, growled, and then calmed to a deep purr before falling silent again. The van itself stood prominently by the pavement, easily distinguishable from the regular cars that pulled over for a tune up. Its sides were painted a blinding shade of orange. There was no chance of losing it in a busy carpark.

                From the driver’s seat stumbled the owner, a scraggly twenty-something with skinny limbs and a terrific shock of blonde hair. He ran a hand through said hair and hummed to himself, grinning broadly at his vehicle.

                “She’s ready,” he declared, traipsing to the front and letting the bonnet fall with a heavy clang.

                “Thought it might be you making the racket.”

                Arthur turned toward the gruff voice with the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry. Had to make sure she wouldn’t kick up any fuss at the last minute.” He accepted the mug of hot coffee the older man offered and joined him by the garage door.

                His uncle, Lance, sighed. “I’m just glad you’re getting this hunk of junk off the drive. It’s an eyesore. I swear it’s been putting off new customers.”

                Nearly choking on his first sip of the strong beverage, Arthur spluttered and spun round to declare his indignation. “I…what-?”

                “Cool it, kid. I’m only kidding with ya.” Lance didn’t laugh, but his eyes sparkled with mirth vanishing in amongst his crow’s feet. He slapped his nephew on the back then wandered into the shop. “What time you picking Lewis up?”

                Once Arthur had properly grasping the mug that has nearly flown from his hands, he replied, “Pretty soon. Nine I think. I’ll go when I’ve finished this.”

                “You got everything ready?” his uncle called as he started to open up his business, switching on the lights and unlocking the entrance. “All your bags packed?”

                “Ready and waiting in the van. We’ve got plenty of food to keep us going for a few days, Lew’s dad let us borrow his spare cooler. There are blankets, sleeping bags, camping stuff. You name it we got it.”

                “You got a map?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

                Arthur faltered, his hand sliding up to rub the back of his neck as he considered the question. “Urm…yeah. I think so? Yeah. There’s one in the glove box.”

                “There best be. I ain’t driving to the middle of nowhere if I get a call saying you’re lost.”

                “That’s not going to-,” Arthur paused going over his mental checklist. “Crap, my phone! Probably need that.” He dashed off through the workshop’s door and into the adjacent flat.

                He’d lived a good portion of his life in the cluttered space, surrounded by tools, machines and the smell of oil. The workshop consumed the entire bottom floor split into four rooms. The garage was the biggest and could hold two cars, three at a push. Shelves upon shelves of tools lined the walls and cluttered the benches, available for whoever needed them. The stretched out bulbs above were fluorescent and clinically bright, but kept the space well lit. For the moment, there was only one car in, a quick tune up that shouldn’t cause too much trouble, and the shell of a ’67 Impala Lance was restoring. He hadn’t made much progress recently, but was content to let it sit a while until business slowed down. Lance’s office, the staffroom and the customer waiting area formed an ‘L’ along the right hand side with the stair way to the flat above at the end closest to the garage doors. It was from here that Arthur returned a couple of minutes later, jumping down the last steps and stumbling over his feet. His phone, already showing severe signs of wear and tear, almost shot across the floor.

                “Shit!” He straightened up and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. “Close one!”

                “You know, if Lewis wasn’t going with ya, I’d probably have made you stay home,” Lance sighed. “You’re a walking health hazard.”

                Arthur chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck again. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll try to be more careful.”

                “You’d better. Did you say bye to Galaham?”

                “He’s sleeping. Didn’t feel right waking him.” He didn’t want to admit it, but he was going to miss the fluffy hamster nearly as much as his uncle. “Right, I guess I’m off then.”

                Lance hummed in agreement, the sound a low rumble in his throat. He scratched at his beard with one hand and clutched a white envelope with the other, holding it out before he could change his mind. “Here. Don’t make a big deal.”

                             Blinking, Arthur took the package with some trepidation. He couldn’t be sure if this was a good or bad thing. His uncle’s poker-face wasn’t giving anything away. “Ooookay.” He opened the envelope slowly, expecting something hideous to jump out. When he saw the contents, his jaw hit the fall. “Holy crap! Uncle Lance, what the hell?”

                “How’s that not making a big deal?” Lance grumbled, turning to the cash register and sorting through the receipts, anything to avoid looking at his nephew’s look of awe.

                “Seriously? There’s like…five hundred dollars in here!”

                “Call it a bonus,” his uncle shrugged. “For everything you’ve done over the summer. It’ll take care of paying for gas at least.” He stiffened as arms wrapped around his sides, locking tightly against his chest. Arthur’s slim frame pressed up next to him, warm even through Lance’s work overalls. The older man sniffed and patted Arthur’s arm. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it, kid. Go have fun.”

                Arthur pulled away, ducking his head to hide the shine in his eyes. “T-thanks, Uncle Lance. I’ll call in a couple a days.” He folded the envelope and tucked it carefully into his pocket, wrapped around his phone.

                “You’d better.” Lance didn’t turn around until he heard the van start up, sounding much smoother than the day Arthur brought her home. He’d worked miracles on that machine, spending more time than sense on getting her in good working order. Now, the product of all his efforts was easing off the pavement and onto the road, ready for a journey that most cars wouldn’t survive. Lance only hoped the vivid van would look after Arthur as much as he’d looked after her.

*

“You’re late,” Lewis huffed, sliding into the passenger seat. He tossed his crammed backpack into the van’s rear then held out the cardboard carrier of takeaway coffees he’d had braced against his chest. “Compliments of Mamá Pepper.”

                Arthur drank deep from the cup, sighing at the rich, bitter taste mellowed with a sweet hint of vanilla. Mrs. Pepper always made the best coffees. “She’s losing her touch. It’s not even scorching hot.”

                “It would have been if you’d been here on time.”

                “Quit moaning. I’m here now. You ready?”

                “As I’ll ever be.”

                Shifting to drive, Arthur pulled away from the curb and out into the mid-morning traffic. It didn’t slow them for long. Soon, they were past the steady stream of commuters and into the suburbs, heading quickly for the slip road that would take them out of town.

                “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Lewis chuckled, settling into his seat with his coffee cup resting against his lips. He took a sip and glanced at his friend. “How long have we been planning this?”

                “Better part of two years,” answered Arthur before draining the rest of his drink and shoving the empty container in the nearest cup holder. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been looking forward to this more than graduating. Just you, me and the open road.”

                Lewis moved his cup to his lap, fiddling with the van’s ancient radio. “You make us sound like Thelma and Louise.”

                “No driving off cliffs though. Not after I spent so long getting this old girl running. “Arthur ran this hand fondly over the dashboard.

                “And that’s not disturbing in the slightest,” Lewis grinned. “Want me to leave the two of you alone?”

                “Shut up,” Arthur replied, punching his friends arm to keep him quiet. “If you had a car, you’d understand.”

                The radio spluttered into life, playing a static-filled version of Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream. Without hesitation, Lewis started humming along and harmonising with the catchy pop song. His voice cut out suddenly when the music changed to heavy metal and a manic drumbeat accompanied the engine’s growl.

                “Sorry. Radio has a mind of its own,” Arthur shrugged, twisting the radio dial himself to no avail. The guttural howling of the singer prevailed much to Lewis’ despair. “It’ll have a look at it when we stop.”

                “What’s the plan?” Lewis asked.

                “Drive until night. Then sleep until morning. If we can’t find a place to stay, there’s an airbed in the back. Hope you don’t mind cuddling.”

                “Only if I’m the big spoon.”

                The music changed again and they were soon rocking out to some vintage Queen as they left the city behind in the rear view mirror. The freeway was clearing with most early morning risers safely at work. By mid-morning, the roads were quiet while they zipped past fields stretching out in every direction, coloured gold with corn.

                Lewis had vanished into the back, on a mission to find the provisions they’d stored. Somewhere in amongst the camping gear and rucksacks was a carrier stuffed to the brim with Doritos, chips and a whole assortment of greasy treats. The borrowed cooler bumped about in a corner, stocked with enough soda to keep both young men in a sugar high for the long drive.

                Taking advantage of his friend’s absence, Arthur leaned across the driver’s seat reaching for the glove box. It opened with a click and he scrounged around for his spare pack of cigarettes and lighter. He’d taken to hiding them in the van after Lance kept finding them in his room. By the time Lewis had returned, bounding back over the seat with a Sprite and some Pringles, Arthur had one of the white sticks between his fingers. The driver’s window was rolled down as far as it would go. As much as he enjoyed his vice, Arthur couldn’t stand his van stinking of smoke.

                 “Seriously? I was gone for two seconds.”

                “My one a day as per our agreement,” the driver retorted. The ghostly pale fumes coiled up and out through the window, carried away by the breeze. It didn’t last as long as he’d hoped, but did something to starve off his craving for the time being. He took a final, drawn out drag of his cigarette then crushed it in the van’s ash tray.

                “I hope you remembered to bring gum,” Lewis said through a mouthful of food, spraying crumbs down his front. “You’re going to be such a delight in the evenings.”

                To satisfy his friend, Arthur dug around in his jeans pocket then pulled out a blister pack with one square already open. He shook it for emphasis. “Happy now, mum?”

                “Alright, alright.” Lewis had his hands up in defeat. “Eyes on the road.”

*

                They spent the remainder of the day trading jokes and chugging energy drinks, getting used to the confined space. The route had already been planned; head south through Kansas towards Route 66 and follow the road west to California. Any stops along the way were entirely up to them and, with a year put aside to travel as far as they pleased, they were free to spend time taking in the sights and scenery of the vast American landscape. After a brief lunch pulled over in a layby, Lewis took the wheel and gave Arthur a much needed break. With autumn fast approaching, the sky darkened quicker than either of them expected. It was only seven o’clock that evening when the van’s head lights stuttered into life and basked the road in a pale glow.

                “I think I can see a place coming up,” Lewis insisted, catching a glimmer ahead. He drove the van up to a tiny motel and parked before Arthur could protest.

                Rundown didn’t even begin to describe the buildings. Set out in a wide ‘C’, cordoning off what little parking space was available, the motel had seen far better days. Caught in the light of the van, grime and patches of damp coated every inch of the establishment. What once may have been freshly painted white walls was now an off-cream. The colour reminded Arthur of old milk; way past its use by date. Litter lay forgotten on the walkway leading from door to door bringing sharp stabs of colour to the otherwise dreary scene. Part of room one’s roof was missing. A sheet of plastic had been haphazardly draped over and fixed with bricks to keep the worst of any bad weather out, but the middle sagged under the weight of last week’s rain shower. It threatened to give way at any moment and flood the room with rancid water, left to stand for days and filled with decaying leaves. Room eight was missing its number plate, looking out of place in between its neighbours. Even in its prime, Arthur doubted anyone would be willing to remain longer than a couple of nights here when the potential of finding somewhere better lay further down the road.

                “Really?” he moaned, not moving as Lewis removed his seatbelt. “Lewis, I’d rather sleep in the van.” Something about this place unsettled him. A gnawing sensation deep in the pit of his stomach kept him firmly in his seat.

                “A bed’s a bed,” reasoned Lewis. He patted Arthur on this shoulder before diving in the back to find his bag. “Come on. It’ll be an adventure.”

                “Sure and when we get home, we can tell everyone how we got some fungal infection from sleeping on mouldy sheets. I can’t wait.”

                Following his friend’s lead, albeit at a much slower rate, Arthur grabbed his backpack and slid out the passenger side. Once Lewis had locked up, he pocketed the keys that were tossed his way. The glare of the welcome sign caught their eye as the pair trudged towards the reception. It boasted vacancies, which wasn’t surprising. The place was deserted. Their van was the only vehicle parked outside and there hadn’t been the sudden zoom of a car passing by since they’d stopped. The night was eerily silent.

                Lewis rapped on the office door then let himself in. The room void of any people, but a small desk lamp gave them enough light to see their way. Inside, the décor matched the rest of the dilapidated motel. A pair of chairs rested against the far wall for any guest to rest, but the cushions sagged from overuse and suspiciously dark stains marred the upholstery’s floral print. The wallpaper, dingy and grey, peeled at the edges and rolled back to reveal maps of mould. A heavy oak desk took up the most room, showcasing maps of the local area and brochures for tourist traps. The wood was rotting away bearing all the signs of termites in its gnarled, chewed up legs. How it could remain upright under the weight of an old fashioned cash register and rotary phone was a mystery. A thick coat of dust blanketed every surface. Any movement from either of the boys drew musty beige clouds billowing around them. A coughing fit grated on Arthur’s lungs as he gasped in the dense air. His arm rose to cover his face, Lewis following suit with his ascot.

                “Hello?” Lewis called out, muffled by the fabric. “We’re here for a room?”

                “I’m not staying here,” rasped Arthur. He eyed the closed door behind the desk warily. “I’m pretty sure I’m having an asthma attack.”

                “Sounds more like a smoker’s cough to me.” Lewis shifted forward, blinking through the specks of grime, and pressed his palm against the tarnished ‘Ring for attention’ bell.

                 The chime echoed far louder than it should have, filling the dank room with its clear sound. A distant ringing remained, repeating over and over in their heads long after the bell had silenced itself. No one came to assist them.

                Arthur slid closer to his friend, hands quivering. “I don’t like this, Lew.”

                “Yeah.” Even Lewis had to admit, this was getting creepy. “Let’s go.”

                They stumbled back out through the door and into an impenetrable wall of fog. What had been a dimly lit parking lot only a few minutes prior had now vanished behind cruel tendrils of mist, hiding everything except the motel from sight. Even the van, only a short walk from where they stood was lost; the luminous orange unable to pierce the murky haze. Clutching at each other from fear of separation, the boys kept their backs to the crumbling wall.

                “What the hell, man?” Arthur pressed himself against Lewis’ broad shoulder, concerned that even his tall friend was shaking.

                Lewis opened his mouth to speak, but terror robbed him of his voice when he caught a shadowy figure emerging from the shadowy smog. Brilliant blood red eyes gleamed at them, growing closer with every moment. Grabbing Arthur’s vest, Lewis dragged him away and they raced along the building’s edge. The room at the end, number thirteen, was the only one with an open door. As they approached, Lewis flung his friend forward and skidded in after him. He slammed the door closed, fixed the latch in place then allowed himself to take a shaky breath. Beside him, sprawled across the floor and coated in grime, Arthur wheezed pitifully.

                “D-did you…what was…fuck!” Arthur righted himself, crouched low by the sagging bed with a hand over his heaving chest. “This is so messed up!”

                “Yeah,” Lewis agreed as he peered through the smeared window for any sign of the mist creature. “You saw that, right?”

                Nodding dumbly, Arthur rose to look around the room. He couldn’t see much, but everything was in the same state as the office; ruined by time and lack of care. The bathroom door was shut, but he made no move to look inside. “We need to leave.”

                “We might not be able to with whatever that thing is out there,” said Lewis. Satisfied that they were safe for now, he fixed the shredded curtain to hide them from view and perched on the bed. It creaked under his weight, but didn’t collapse.

                “Why did you think this was a good place to stay?” Arthur whined, pulling his pack of gum from his pocket. Even with his trembling hands, he managed to pop open the metallic foil and put the chalky square into his mouth.

                “I know, I’m sorry. Seriously though? Gum at a time like this?”

                “My nerves are fried and my cigarettes are in the van. Give me a break!” He slumped next to his friend, furiously chomping on the gum to relieve some nervous energy. “Are we…” He paused, took a shaky breath, then continued, “Are we gonna die here?”

                The question fell on Lewis like a ton of bricks. Die? Surely they weren’t going to die? They were only twenty one, fresh out of college with their whole lives ahead of them. They were too young to die. Cold realisation twisted around him; but what if they did die? It had never even crossed his mind when planning this trip that something unfortunate could happen to them, far from home with no way of getting help in time. He shuddered at the thought and felt Arthur shift next to him. His senses slowly returned; this wasn’t the time to panic. He draped an arm round Arthur’s small frame and pulled them close together. “No,” he said firmly. “We’re getting out of here. I promise.”

                “Try not to make promises you can’t keep.”

                The pair shrieked and leapt across the room, colliding hard with the opposite wall. They spun around to gape at the young woman leaning through the bathroom door. She smirked back through a pair of violet glasses then vanished from sight.

                “What the hell?” Arthur mouthed, clutching his throat. He’d nearly swallowed his gum.

                Lewis shook his head, equally mystified, but edged back towards the door. He was about to stick his head into the bathroom when the girl barged past, elbowing him in the stomach, and flopped onto the bed. A little, white dog with odd red markings and amber shades followed at her heels, bounding up to sit next to his mistress. The animal watched the strangers through narrowed eyes, but made no noise.

                “How is it that I’m in an abandoned motel, with no one around for miles, and I still can’t find any peace and quiet?” the girl huffed. She tugged a bulging notebook from the blue bag strapped to her back and started scanning the pages for something. “You two are so frickin’ loud!”

                Struggling to catch his breath and with Arthur clutching his vest tightly from behind, Lewis peered through the darkness at the newcomer. The girl was much shorter than either of them and certainly favoured a particular colour scheme when choosing what to wear. She looked fiercely determined, her nose still shoved in her notebook and her pink tongue sticking out from the corner of her mouth. “Who are you?” he asked once his pain had subsided.

                She waved him off, not looking up. “Introductions later. There’s a ghost in here that needs laying to rest.” Settling on a page at the back of her book, she followed the words with her finger, murmuring as she read. “No bones…unable to purify…attached to something physical…tether to this world…Got it!”

                The book snapped shut and she jumped to her feet, nearly knocking her dog off the bed. He whimpered and shot her a filthy look before stalking towards the front door. As he padded towards the boys, Arthur skirted around Lewis out of the way. The dog huffed and rolled his eyes.

                “Right, I need to find what’s tethering the spirit to this world and destroy it,” the girl said, more to herself than for the benefit of the others in the room. “That should let us escape.” She set her gaze on Arthur and Lewis. “Shaggy, Fred, I don’t need you two getting in the way so stay here, got it?”

                She marched out of the room with her dog, her long cerulean scarf billowing out behind her.

                “What. The. Hell?” Arthur repeated, finally releasing Lewis from his tight grip. His knuckles had started to turn white. “I’m going crazy. Is this really happening?”

                Lewis gazed blankly at the door as if expecting the girl to return with a cheeky wink. It may have been his imagination, but he was sure he’d felt his heart skip a beat. He started forward to go after her, but was held back by his friend.

                “What are you doing?” hissed Arthur. “She told us to stay here!”

                “I’m not going to let her face that thing alone!” Lewis growled back, tugging free. “You can stay here, but I can’t just sit around.”

                He dashed off before he could change his mind, vanishing into the fog after the mysterious stranger.

*

                Arthur dithered, gnawing on his lower lip and raking a hand through his blonde hair. He couldn’t stop quivering, was badly in need of a shower, and desperately wanted to sleep for a week. Most of all, he wanted to curl up in corner and wait for this whole horrible night to fade from his memory.

                “Shit,” he moaned, creeping towards the door. “Lewis?” He slid out into the night air, shivering when the freezing mist caressed his bare arms. His breathing hitched in his throat; Lewis and the girl had both disappeared from sight. “No no no. This is so stupid! Ghosts aren’t real. Lewis!”

                Something shifted in the haze, a tall figure moving towards him. The shape wasn’t quite right for it to be Lewis. Instead of familiar square shoulders and the coif of thick hair, the silhouette was spindly and built like a scarecrow. Gangly arms reached out, beckoning Arthur into the dark. The same red eyes peered out at him like beacons in the night.

                Paralysed with his mind descending into shock, Arthur could only watch through bulging eyes as the shadow loomed closer and closer until it towered over him. An elderly man frowned down at him, his skin so pale it was translucent. Arthur could see straight through it. Much like the motel, the man reeked of decay. His suit, once sharp and well-fitted, now moth bitten and beyond repair hung off his skeletal body. The skin over his face was stretched too thin like a worn out mask, but his eyes still glowed with life. Cold, boney fingers reached out, grasping at thin air, clutching at the mist. With one final step forward, he came in contact with Arthur and slipped his spiker-like hands around the boy’s neck. His skin felt clammy and ice cold against the living person as if he’d been out in freezing rain.

                Arthur whimpered involuntarily, hating how pathetic he sounded, but unable to tear himself away from the menacing spectre. The fingers around his neck tightened and he choked. Desperately, he moved his own hands up to pry the attacker away. He had no strength to fight back, fear robbing him of any real motivation. His chest tightened and he sobbed. He felt a tickle at the back of his mind, something pushing again his subconscious. The ghost’s soulless, red eyes filled his vision. He was sinking, slipping into the scarlet haze, losing himself as the spirit started to take over. Dimly, he remembered Lewis’ promise and wished his friend was with him now. He couldn’t bear the thought of dying alone.

*

“I thought I told you to stay put.” Vivi didn’t look up as she sieved through drawers of water-stained papers, sensing rather than seeing the large frame in the reception doorway. She really hadn’t expected anyone else to be here. It was supposed to be a simple job; scout out the motel, burn the bones, and deal with the ghost. These kids were not part of her plan.

                “I didn’t want you getting hurt,” came the shy response.

                “Honey, I’m more than capable of looking after myself,” Vivi replied, standing hands on hips with a cheeky grin. “You should be more worried about you and your friend.”

                “Arthur.” The boy shuffled into the room, still nervously glancing out into the fog. “His name’s Arthur, and I’m Lewis.”

                Vivi sighed. She shouldn’t be getting distracted, but the poor guy looked so anxious, like a frightened puppy. She stepped around the desk to face him and stuck out a hand. “Vivi.”

                His hand clasped hers, completely engulfing it in his massive palm.

                “What are you looking for?” he asked, some of the tension draining from his face.

                “An anchor or a tie; something that’s keeping the ghost in our world.” Vivi resumed her search, pointing Lewis towards an undisturbed box of possessions under the desk. “This would be so much easier if the guy hadn’t been cremated. We could burn his bones and be on our way, but he’s probably sitting on some old lady’s fireplace laughing at us.” She paused when she saw the horror on Lewis’ face and nearly burst out laughing. “Sorry. Got a little carried away there. If we find the anchor and destroy it, the ghost will have nothing holding it here and can pass on. It would have been precious to the ghost when he was alive, but it could be anything.”

                “Oh, good. That narrows it down.”

                Smirking, Vivi settled back by the drawers, discarding a screwed up wad of years old receipts. At least it was nice to have some human company for once. Mystery was great when she needed to vent and was brilliant at sniffing out clues on a hunt, but their conversation were a little one-sided.

                “Is this your job?”

                It was weird for Vivi to hear hunting described like that. She’d never considered it a job. When she was younger, and much more naïve, hunting had been an adventure. Something she shared with her dad that belonged to no one else. After he died, her interest had waned and she’d stumbled into a normal life to please her mum. Once out of school, she had a job and a flat and bills and boredom. Nothing came close to the same thrill as sneaking into an abandoned hospital in the dead of night or facing down a vengeful ghost with a shotgun and Mystery by her side. So, she packed up her things and left; hitching rides from town to town and scamming money from the numerous fake credit cards she’d pulled out of her dad’s car. Now, hunting was her life. She didn’t say any of this to Lewis, choosing instead to shrug.

                “You hunt ghosts?” Lewis asked, seemingly interested in keeping up the conversation.

                “Amongst other things.”

                “Isn’t it dangerous?”

                “Can be,” Vivi replied, trying not to think about her most recent encounter with a poltergeist that took great delight in throwing her through a glass door. It had taken her days to get all the shards out of her back and left a constellation of scars puncturing her skin. “It’s worth it though; saving people.”

                “Yeah?” Lewis had stopped searching through the box to listen.

                “Yeah. Nothing quite compares.” She smiled at him, feeling a soft blush creep across her cheeks when he smiled back. Mentally scolding herself, she ducked her head and got back to work. The night wasn’t over yet and she didn’t have time to get all mushy over guys she didn’t know.

                A loud bark heralded Mystery’s return as the dog bounded into the room and skidded to a halt by Vivi’s feet. His white fur was coloured grey with dust and cobwebs. At his mistress’ request, he’d been sniffing about the rest of the motel in hopes of finding the ghost’s anchor.

                “Any luck?” she asked him.

                The dog cocked his head at her then shot a glance at Lewis.

                “He’s helping. Did you find anything?”

                Mystery snorted then patted the wooden floor below with a black paw. When Vivi didn’t respond, he did it again. It took her a moment to catch on, but then, as if a lightbulb had sparked into life over her head, realisation dawned on her.

                “Ooooh! It’s the motel!” She ignored Mystery’s eye roll and turned to Lewis instead. “We need to get your friend.”

                “Why? What’s the motel?” he asked, pulling his arms around his broad chest to ward off some of the cold air that still penetrated the room.

                Vivi was already halfway out the door when she replied, “The motel is the anchor. It was precious to him; that’s what’s keeping him here.” She took off back towards room thirteen, hoping Arthur hadn’t wandered off anywhere. She didn’t want to hang around any longer and alert the spirit to her intentions.

                An outline in the mist slowed her footsteps. She couldn’t make it out exactly, but it was certainly bigger than the blonde kid’s wiry frame. When Mystery starting growling, her hands quietly slipped into her bag and pulled out her shotgun. The end was sawn off and the shells were filled with rock salt making it the perfect weapon for fending off ghosts. She couldn’t stop Lewis lurching forward after his captured friend, no regards for his own safety, but managed to get a clean shot straight through the spirit’s head.

                The ghost’s hand loosened then vanished, letting Arthur drop to the ground. Lewis was already there to steady him and strong arms cradled the gasping boy to his chest.

                “I’ve got you,” Vivi heard Lewis say, his voice drowned out frantic wheezes for much needed air. “Arthur, you with me?”

                Arthur couldn’t speak; a gurgle bubbled in his throat when he tried. Instead, he nodded, grabbing fistfuls of Lewis’ vest and burrowing his face in the purple ascot.

                When the ghostly apparition appeared again, practically vibrating with rage, Vivi was ready. A second burst of noise shook the gun and spat the rock salt shell at the old man’s chest. Though he didn’t disappear this time, his body flickered like a broken TV screen.

                “Back off!” she shouted, holding the gun steady. “I won’t tell you again!”

                The ghost appeared to hesitate, weighing up his options with his red eyes fixed on the weapon. His body flickered again then faded into the mist.

                “Right,” Vivi jogged over to the boys, slinging the gun over one shoulder. “That should buy me enough time to get a plan going. Thanks for luring him out by the way. Maybe you two could be of use after all.”

*

                Lewis could have slapped her if his whole body didn’t feel like jelly. He tried stepping forwards, ready to tell her exactly where she could stick her plan, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. He ended up clinging to Arthur as much as his rigid friend was clinging to him. “How are you this calm?” he croaked, feeling his face heat up with anger.

                “I told you, this isn’t my first rodeo,” Viv grinned, although she did have the decency to look apologetic. “You get used to it.” A sharp bark took her attention away from the pair. The dog was nudging at her legs, nipping at her tights to get her to move. “I know, I know. Stop badgering me. Keep an eye on these two, I’ll be back in a mo.”

                She was off again, digging around in her backpack before anyone could protest. Mystery sat himself next to the boys keeping the motel in his line of sight. He didn’t look impressed at having to babysit.

                Arthur was still shaking uncontrollably, staring blankly at something Lewis couldn’t see. He felt damp, covered in sweat that was rapidly cooling his goose-pimpled skin. If he didn’t get warm soon then the ghost might be the least of their worries.

                “Stay with me, Art,” Lewis murmured, pulling him closer. “I could really use some of your sarcasm here; I’m completely freaked out. That was a ghost, right? An actual ghost? I’m not dreaming this?”

                The only response from Arthur was a strangled moan, his grip tightening.

                “That girl, her name’s Vivi,” Lewis was rambling now. “She was telling me how she goes around hunting things. Things like ghosts and monsters. She does this all the time. It’s her job.” His heart was beating fast, he could feel the frantic rhythm ready to burst from his chest. “I thought you were dead! That ghost had you by the neck! Your eyes were glowing! I thought…and I was the one who brought us here!” His face contorted, eyes squeezed shut and lips tugged down in shame. He could see how sickly pale his friend had become. If he hadn’t grabbed Arthur, if Vivi hadn’t shot the ghost just in time… “I’m so sorry.”

                “It’s ok.” His voice sounded sore as hell and was barely more than a whisper, but at least Arthur was talking and attempting a crooked half-smile. He looked drained, but alive.

                Lewis glanced at Arthur’s neck and winced. A lines of bruises had already started to form where the ghost’s finger had clamped down. It was going to hurt like hell in the morning, but nothing some much needed sleep and a few pain killers wouldn’t fix.

                As if sensing what Lewis was thinking, Arthur insisted, “I’m fine.”

                “Good ‘cause you’re gonna need to run!” Vivi yelled, speeding past them with a manic grin. Behind her, the motel was blazing with brilliant light. “I hope you’ve got a getaway car!”

                “You set it on fire?” Lewis cried. “Are you insane?” He didn’t heard the answer over the roar of flames. Dragging Arthur to his feet, he supported his friend across the parking lot, following Vivi away from the raging heat.

                The van shimmered into view with Vivi banging on the door to get it open. Arthur fumbled with the keys, trying three times to get them in the lock before Lewis had to grab them and do it himself. He piled Arthur into the passenger’s side while Vivi collapsed on the sofa seat behind with Mystery on her lap. Franticly dashing round to the driver’s door, Lewis nearly collided with the ghost.

                The backdrop of flames and smoke made the spirit look demonic, his transparent body taking on a fiery red glow as he advanced on Lewis. His arms stretched out like he had done to Arthur ready to pull the tall boy down into hell with him.

                “Lewis, get down!”

                Without hesitation, Lewis dropped just as something shot over his head and collided with the ghostly figure. He didn’t hang around to see if the ghost had gone. Within seconds, he’d climbed into the van next to Arthur, shoved the key in the ignition and wasted no time in starting the engine. The machine screeched, lurching backwards as fast as it was able.

                Through the windscreen, the motel was nothing more than a bonfire. Flames stretched up, licking at the stars that weren’t hidden amongst rising clouds of smoke and soot. The building was ripped to pieces. Standing in what remained of the reception door, the old man’s ghost watched them depart. His blazing eyes stayed fixed on the van until his body broke apart, scattering like ash.

                “That wasn’t so bad,” Vivi sighed, leaning over the seat between the two boys. “Could have been worse.” She tossed the hair spray and lighter that had started the inferno back in her bag then settled back with her eyes closed. “When in doubt, set it on fire.”

                “That is not a good philosophy,” Lewis muttered, sparing her a glance in the rear view mirror. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly they’d gone completely white.

                “Seconded,” Arthur wheezed, barely able to keep his head up.

                “We got out didn’t we? And the ghost won’t be terrorising passing tourists anymore. I call that a success.”

                Lewis bit back his retort. It could wait until morning once he was composed enough to form a better argument. Right now, he was exhausted and running on the remains of the adrenaline in his system. It was enough to get them far away from the motel, but he’d need to stop before his body crashed. Beside him, Arthur was already dead to the world, swaying in time with the van and held up only by his seat belt. Even Vivi in the back had curled herself up into a ball with Mystery pressed against her chest, snoring gently into his fur. How they could both sleep so quickly after everything that had happened was beyond him.

                After an hour had past, he eased off the gas and let the van slow to a stop on the side of the road. There was no sign of fire or smoke behind them anymore allowing some of the tension coiled tightly in his chest to ease away. They were safe, the ghost was gone and they were out of that haunted place. Exhaustion hit him like a brick wall, tilting him sideways onto Arthur’s shoulder and dragging him into a deep sleep.

*


End file.
